


Chill

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 14/25 Days of Christmas || ChillThe boys get to chill and enjoy the chill.





	Chill

Hanzo woke slowly, his mind fogged from the residual stress of the night before. He was wrapped up in his comforter, rolled up in a snug cocoon and just starting to feel over-warm. The room was filled with muted, mid-morning sunlight as he took in his surroundings.

A hand ran over his covered arm and he turned to see Jesse laying atop the covers, giving him a kind smile. "Hey."

Hanzo coughed around the cotton feeling in his mouth, "Hello."

"You want some breakfast?" Jesse asked, propping his head up with a hand.

"In a minute." Hanzo wormed a hand out of the tight wrapping of the covers, reaching out to smooth a hand across his boyfriend's scruffy cheek. "Thank you for staying with me."

Jesse just smiled, leaning into the touch.

Hanzo stayed silent for a moment, considering. “I would like to tell you what happened… back then,” he said quietly, hand moving to rest on Jesse’s chest.

Letting out a deep breath, Jesse searched his eyes. Hanzo did his best to radiate confidence despite the nervousness tickling at the back of his throat. After a moment, Jesse nodded, arm moving to wrap around his waist, “Alright, darlin’. I’m all ears.”

"My brother and I left Hanamura two years ago," he began, staring just past Jesse's shoulder. "Our father was the proud owner of Shimada Enterprises, a small company that grew under his leadership into a mighty entity across Japan."

He swallowed. "He and my mother were killed in a car crash. We were passed on to our next living kin, elders of the family who were greedy to stuff their pockets with my father's legacy. I do not wish to go into details, but... they did not treat us well."

Jesse's arm tightened around him but he remained silent, allowing Hanzo to continue.

"Being the eldest, they knew that I would be the next in line to inherit the company and all of its power. And I did." Hanzo let out a shuddering breath. "They used me. Manipulated me into making terrible decisions. They separated me from my brother, growing a rift between us until they had me convinced that he was no longer necessary."

Jesse sucked in a breath and Hanzo finally looked up, meeting his gaze with a long-festered anguish. "I nearly did something that would have destroyed us both. It would have been perfect for them—Genji would not be there to inherit the company after me, and I would continue to be their puppet until they decided I too was disposable."

Hanzo tucked his head under Jesse's chin, turning to be sure he could still be heard. "The moment I discovered their plans, I was disgusted. I realized what I had become and I hated myself for it. Genji had been left to fend for himself, often escaping into the night for freedom. I had found him as he was leaving and told him what I had learned."

A bitter chuckle left him, "He didn't believe me at first. He assumed I was just trying to keep him from going out. I don't know what eventually convinced him. We packed up our few belongings and I took as much money as I could. We left immediately. I booked the flight in the taxi on the way to the airport."

He paused, taking a deep breath into Jesse's shirt. "I used the rest of the money we had to get this apartment after living in hotels for weeks. We were both too nervous to stay in one place for too long."

"I had thought we were finally safe..." Hanzo whispered vehemently. Arms tightened around his lover. "But they have found us."

They were both silent for a long while, Hanzo attempting to collect himself, and Jesse trying to process everything he had learned.

To know that there were people out there who wanted to hurt Hanzo and his brother...

It boiled his blood.

He rubbed his hand down Hanzo’s back.

"Brother?" A soft call came through the door and Hanzo pulled away, rubbing at his eyes with a harsh sigh. He looked more collected, more focused.

"I am awake," he said towards the door. "We will be out in a moment.”

"Okay," Genji replied. "Zenyatta is here, we made some breakfast."

"Thank you."

He turned back to Jesse, noting the softness of his eyes and the clench of his jaw. "I wish I knew how to help," Jesse said.

Hanzo offered him a slow kiss, "You have already helped me so much by being here."

Jesse chased him for another kiss before patting his arm. "C'mon, let's get you some food."

=x=x=x=

Zenyatta greeted them with a cheerful wave from the stove, as they shuffled out of Hanzo’s room. "Good morning. Ah," he smiled at Jesse. "Hello again."

"Oh, hey!" Jesse startled.

"You know each other?" Genji asked, incredulous.

"We met in passin' at a store the other day," Jesse said, intentionally leaving out where and why.

Zenyatta gave him a knowing smile. Jesse offered a wave, noting the other's full hands. "Well, I'm Jesse. Nice to meet ya."

The other gave a nod, "Zenyatta. A pleasure to meet you as well.”

Hanzo stood by the window, a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. Jesse had not been kidding the night before, there was a thick layer of fluffy snow on the ground, more than Hanzo had ever seen before.

He felt Genji slide up next to him, "Are you okay, brother?"

"I am now," Hanzo said. "I apologize for scaring you yesterday."

Genji waved him off. "I was scared, you were scared... I will blame them before I blame us for that."

Hanzo hummed his agreement. "I feel restless."

"Yeah, me too." Genji glanced outside, the snow was thick on the ground, cars covered up to their tires in it, roads untouched. "I wanna go jump in that."

"Do it."

They glanced at each other for a moment, impish smiles creeping onto their faces.

Genji whipped his head around to the other two in the kitchen, "Zen! We're gonna play in the snow!"

=x=x=x=

"You gonna put a head on that guy?" Jesse asked, gathering snow in his gloved hands.

"Shut up, he has a head," Genji protested, standing proudly in front of his two-tiered snowman. He dug up some rocks and stick to make a face. He was lopsided, but charming.

Jesse hefted another large compacted ball of snow into his arms, he plopped it on top of his snowman, “I’ve only ever seen snowmen with three layers.”

Genji scoffed, “Have you not considered it odd that your American snowmen require _three balls_?”

Jesse stopped. He turned to look the smarmy little shit in the face with a look of pure disturbance. “I see what Hanzo meant about you now.”

“Wait, what? What’d he say?”

“Nothin’,” Jesse said with an exaggerated shrug.

“Tell me what he said!”

Hanzo watched with a chuckle, crouched in the snow and idling packing snow in his hands. Zenyatta glided up next to him, feet light on the snow. “They seem to be fast friends.”

“Yes,” Hanzo agreed.

Zenyatta was silent for a moment, before he spoke softly. “Genji explained to me what happened.”

“I assumed he would.”

“He cares for you greatly,” Zenyatta said, watching his student enjoy the snow. “He asked me to assure you that the both of us would be available if you ever need us.” He paused. “And I believe Jesse would say the same.”

Hanzo breathed out through his nose, “I appreciate the sentiment. I have calmed now and I believe now we must begin thinking of realistic solutions.” He stood, patting snow from his gloved hands. “Right now my number one concern is Genji’s safety. I do not want to have to leave what we have, but I cannot figure out what else we can do...”

Zenyatta hummed, thoughtful. “I can only recommend that you remember that you have allies now. Things are not as they were when you escaped years ago.” He turned to Hanzo, bright eyes staring into him. “You and your brother are stronger, in bond and in spirit. You have loved ones close to you. Whatever hardships you will face in the coming days, weeks, months… You and Genji will have us by your side.”

Hanzo stared at him, mouth agape as he listened. He swallowed, looking back to his boyfriend and brother. Jesse looked to be attempting to make a snow-Huckleberry.

Zenyatta was right. They were not the frightened, cornered young men they once were. They were not divided or isolated anymore. They were not slaves to the name “Shimada”.

He watched his closest people playing in the snow, carefree for the moment and enjoying each other’s company. Hanzo vowed to cherish these moments. The elders had not chosen to make a move just yet, there was still time to plan and prepare.

When the time came, the would be ready. All of them, together.

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo explains his past! 
> 
> Oh man, I actually had some struggles writing this one. :P Had to happen eventually! The theme here is a bit loose, but in all honesty, I wanted to let the story be told rather than cater to the theme (that's how u know yer too invested, jfc). So enjoy this """chill""" day, I'll be comin' at ya with some more Christmas-y themes tomorrow!
> 
> Also please enjoy the discourse of how many tiers a snowman has ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B) <\- To help me meet my goal to get my cat to the vet!


End file.
